


ooh you make me live now honey

by whatdoiknowx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Sex is fun when your partner is your best friend.Various snapshots of imperfect, fun, and silly sex between Dan and Phil.





	ooh you make me live now honey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to autumnhearth / autumn-in-phandom for beta-reading!

The party had been boring. So fucking boring. Every year they had to attend their management company's Christmas party, and every year Dan dreaded the inane small talk he'd have to endure during it. 

He liked most of the people, he really did. There was just something about being forced into a room with a wide group of people who were mostly acquaintances, and having to pretend like having a nice meal with them was something Dan would like to be doing, when he'd actually rather be at home playing Fortnite in his pants.

So, the party was boring, and to make up for it, Dan had indulged in the free wine. 

Phil had also indulged in the free wine. Dan knew Phil dreaded these events as much as Dan did, maybe even more so than Dan did. They were just so fucking... draining.

But wine was good. Wine was so fucking good, and by the time they left the party, Dan felt really fucking good too.

He wasn't wasted, but he was more than tipsy, a pleasant buzzing in his veins and fuzziness in his head. Enough so to let loose in the back of their Uber, recklessly snogging an equally wine-happy Phil. The driver probably didn't know who they were, and if he did, well Dan would just have to deal with that tomorrow. (Future Dan would probably be very upset at Present Dan's decision-making, but Present Dan didn't give a fuck.)

Time passed in strange leaps like it always seemed to do when alcohol was involved, and before Dan knew it, they were back home in their bedroom. Phil was impatiently tugging at Dan's jumper. He managed to pull it up to Dan's head, but it got stuck there.

Dan laughed, pulling at the material, but he only managed to twist it up more. 

"Stay still!" Phil giggled, pulling Dan's hands away from the jumper. "I got it." 

Phil successfully removed the jumper, then pulled off his own. He immediately pressed his body against Dan's, giggling into his mouth between kisses. His hard cock pressed against Dan's thigh through their jeans.

"I want to suck you off." Phil abruptly pulled Dan toward their bed, and they flopped messily onto it. 

"C'mere," Dan breathed out, pulling Phil on top of him. "Ow," he muttered, as Phil's knee jammed hard into his hip.

"Sorry," Phil murmured, latching his mouth back onto Dan's. 

They snogged for a few minutes, until Phil sat back up, tugging at his own jeans. The outline of his thick cock strained against the fabric.

"Need these off," Phil muttered, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them off. He immediately shucked his pants afterwards, cock springing free and slapping back against his stomach.

Dan's mouth watered, eyeing up the massive cock in front of him. "Let me suck you off," he whined, making grabby hands at Phil to pull him closer.

"No," Phil shook his head, already reaching down to unbutton Dan's jeans. "Want you."

Dan certainly wasn't going to argue with that right now. He laid back, letting Phil attempt to pull off his jeans. He suddenly felt a slap on his thigh.

"A little help here, you lazy arse."

Dan propped himself up on his elbows, head swimming pleasantly as he grinned back at the gorgeous man in front of him. He lifted his hips, allowing Phil to pull his jeans off, followed by his pants.

"Hmm, not happy to see me yet," Phil fake-pouted at Dan. 

Dan's fuzzy mind looked back quizzically at Phil for a moment, before realizing what he meant. He looked down to see his cock resting limply against his thigh.

Dan shrugged. "Guess you're gonna have to do some of your best work." He winked, then dropped his head back against the pillows. He figured he would have been at least a little hard based on how turned on he already felt, but hey, he wasn't eighteen anymore. Phil always managed to get him there with his mouth.

He rested his head in his hands and watched as Phil took his soft cock in his hand, and directed it towards his lips, sucking the tip into his mouth. Dan sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes as Phil took him further, wrapping his lips around his shaft and sinking halfway down.

"Ah, yeah, that's good, babe." Dan rolled his hips, meeting Phil's mouth.

A few minutes later, Phil pulled back. Dan waited for Phil's lips to close around his cock again, but that didn't happen. He opened his eyes, peering curiously up at Phil.

"Alright, mate?"

"Yeah..." Phil looked a cross between trying not to laugh and slightly confused. 

"What?"

Phil nodded down towards Dan's crotch. 

Dan looked down and was met with a still completely soft cock resting sadly against his thigh. He didn't know why he was still soft when he was so fucking turned on from Phil's brilliant tongue. His expression must have been amusing, because he heard Phil start to giggle.

"Hey!" Dan sat up more, reaching out to poke Phil in the chest. "Clearly your blowjob skills just aren't up to par." Which was obviously a lie - Phil gave fucking incredible blowjobs, and Dan knew Phil knew that.

Phil just giggled more, his own now half-hard cock slapping against his hip. "Yeah, okay. Who's the older one in this relationship, again?"

"You fuck - "

"I mean, I've heard of whiskey dick," Phil continued, laughing harder now. "Guess we'll have to add 'wine dick' to that lexicon."

"How about 'Phil's a dick'?" Dan retaliated. He jumped up, tackling Phil against the mattress.

Phil yelped, screaming for mercy between giggles. 

Dan dug his fingers into Phil's sides, laughing loudly as he tickled him. Phil squirmed wildly beneath him. 

"St-stop!" Phil shrieked, breathless from laughter. 

"Never!" Dan tickled more, pinning Phil's body under his.

"Dan!" Phil squirmed harder, trying to break free, but Dan was stronger. "Dan, stop. I'm gonna pee!"

That just made Dan laugh harder. 

"Dan! I'm serious."

Dan finally relented, rolling over and letting Phil free. 

"You're the worst." Phil scrambled up, and headed toward their en suite, leaving Dan flopped on his back on the bed as his giggles subsided.

While he waited for Phil to finish up in the toilet, Dan glanced down at his traitor of a cock. He took the length in his hand, attempting to wank himself up to some sort of hardness. He was in the middle of jerking off a still flaccid cock when Phil walked out of the en suite.

Phil snorted, sliding into bed next to Dan and slapping his hand away from his cock. "Give up, Danny."

Dan pouted, but he pulled the covers over them both and allowed Phil to cuddle up against him. 

"I'll suck you off in the morning, okay?"

Dan grinned against his pillow. "Nah, mate. I'm trading in for a partner who knows how to give good head."

 

\-----

 

Phil sighed as Dan worked his tongue along his length. He knew just what to do to get Phil worked up - it was the perfect combination of comfortingly familiar and yet uniquely pleasurable each time, with just enough change to keep Phil on his toes. 

Dan had been taking his time, neither of them in a rush to hurry things today. Phil moaned softly as Dan sunk all the way down once again, slowly until his nose brushed against the coarse hair below Phil's navel, then back up until he was just sucking at the tip of Phil's cock.

"Mmm," Phil murmured, thrusting his hips up slightly to chase Dan's mouth. "So good, babe."

Dan responded by taking Phil's full length once again. 

"Fuck," Phil breathed out, hands squeezing at the sheets below him. His stomach coiled, cock throbbing in the wet heat of Dan's mouth. 

Dan slowly pulled off once again, fully this time. His face was flushed, sweat pooling at his temples. Phil's eyes trailed down to where Dan's cock stood full and heavy, tinged purple from being left hard and untouched for so long.

"I really want to fuck you," Dan said bluntly, already reaching over to their nightstand, presumably to grab their bottle of lube.

Phil pretended to consider it, despite the fact his cock twitched eagerly in response. 

"Think I'd rather see what Janice down at the shop is up to, to be honest."

Dan tossed the bottle of lube onto Phil's chest. "Whatever floats your boat, mate. Bet Janice doesn't have what you're looking for tonight." He wiggled his hips ridiculously, hard cock dangling over Phil's stomach. "I'm sure she'd make do, though. Seems like a wild one."

Phil snorted, tossing the lube back at Dan, who surprisingly caught it. 

"Daniel Howell with the game-winning catch!" Phil cheered.

Dan pumped his free hand up in the air. "Yay sports," he deadpanned.

"There should be a Sex Olympics." Damn, Phil would so be down for that.

"I'm sure if you look hard enough on Pornhub, you can find that." Dan opened the lube and drizzled a generous amount onto his fingers. "Ready?"

Phil nodded. He placed a pillow under his hips to prop himself up, and got himself comfortable. "Probe me, Daddy."

Dan pulled back the finger he'd been inching towards Phil. "Okay, we've talked about this. Nothing will shrink my boner faster, you spoon."

Phil giggled. "Sure. Thou doth protest too much."

"I hate you." Dan pressed the first finger slowly in. "Good?" he asked, after a moment of giving Phil time to adjust.

Phil nodded, sinking his head back against his pillows.

Dan added another finger, then another, carefully stretching Phil open. Phil's cock was dribbling pre-come by the time the fourth finger was added.

"Mmm, yeah," Phil moaned, pushing his hips forward to meet Dan's fingers. "A little to the right."

Dan followed Phil's instructions, moving his fingers a little more right, and damn, it was _so_ close to the right spot. Phil squirmed, hand moving to stroke along his aching cock. 

"Fuck," Phil whined. "A little to the left." 

Dan obliged. 

"No, a bit further. No. Yes, fuck. Fuck. _Yes_." Phil's stomach tensed as Dan pressed repeatedly against that spot. His mind went blank for a second, and then his stomach tensed again. "Ah, _fuck_." Phil gripped the base of his cock to try to stop it, but it was too late - long strips of come were spurting up his chest, his body tensing and then relaxing as he rode out the high. 

"You fucker!" Was the first thing Phil heard when his mind clued back in.

Phil glanced up hazily at Dan, who had since removed his fingers from Phil's ass. 

"I wanted to fuck you, you ass." Despite what others might take as harsh words, Dan's tone was light, and there was a smile on his slightly annoyed face.

"Sorry, babe." Phil shrugged, his body too happily sated post-orgasm. "I really didn't mean to, if that helps."

"Yeah, thanks," Dan said sarcastically, hand stroking slowly along his still rock-hard cock. "Are you secretly still a teenager?"

Phil just grinned back. "I guess you're just that good with your fingers."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lester." Dan crawled up to straddle Phil's chest. "At least suck me off, or something, babe."

Phil shook his head, just to piss Dan off more. And also because his cock was pretty much completely soft, and he really just wanted a nap now; he really wasn't feeling up to a dick in his mouth at the moment. "Why don't you give me a show, instead?" 

"You're just a lazy ass," Dan replied, seeing right through Phil, but he began jerking himself regardless. 

It was a pretty damn good show because Dan was fucking hot and knew how to work Phil up without even touching him, and if Phil was twenty again he would have been ready for another round by the time Dan was adding to the mess on Phil's chest.

As it was, Phil just pulled Dan in for a long kiss afterwards, then sent him off to fetch a flannel to clean him up. Dan pretended to put up a fight, but he was soon snuggled up to Phil, pressing a sweet kiss into his hair.

"You're totally doing the hard work next time." 

"You wish." Phil smiled to himself. Obviously he would do the hard work next time. Or the time after that. It didn't have to be a 'tit for tat' thing every time - they had a lifetime together to keep things even in the end.

 

\-----

 

Dan plopped himself down in Phil's lap on the couch, blocking Phil's view of the telly. 

They'd been slowly working each other up throughout the past couple of hours, teasing each other with texts and whispers and wandering hands as they sat next to each other watching television, and Dan couldn't wait any longer. He'd had enough of the foreplay, enough of the torturously delicious teasing, and he wanted Phil now. 

"Hey, I was watching that," Phil protested, but his body language said otherwise, hands coming up to grip Dan's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Shut up." Dan grinned, picking up the remote beside Phil and clicking off the telly. He crashed his lips into Phil's, snogging him passionately and rolling his hips into Phil's. He felt like he'd been half-hard for ages, and he needed more, needed Phil to get him all the way.

Phil responded just as eagerly, licking into Dan's mouth and pushing his hands under Dan's shirt, large palms spreading warmth over his entire back. 

It didn't take long before Phil was dragging Dan toward their bedroom, shirts and trousers already discarded on the living room floor, boners straining against the waistband of their pants.

Phil grabbed the lube from the nightstand, tossing it at Dan. He hastily pulled his boxers off and climbed onto the bed.

"Hurry up, and open me up, babe. Want you."

Dan halted at the side of the bed, dropping the lube onto the mattress and crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you were gonna fuck _me_."

Phil frowned, hand frozen on his cock where he had started jerking himself off. "We never said that."

"Yeah," Dan climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Phil. The tip of his cock sprung free, poking out the waistband of his pants. "I said I wanted you tonight."

"Yeah," Phil nodded, stroking his cock slowly. "Wanted my ass."

Dan huffed exasperatedly. "Phil! That clearly meant I wanted your dick." 

"How am I supposed to know that?" 

Dan shoved his hands into his face, and shook his head. " _Everyone_ know that's what it means." 

Phil shrugged. "But I really want you to fuck me." He fake-pouted up at Dan. "Please."

Dan tugged off his pants, because his cock was starting to fucking ache and he needed to get his hand on it. Sighing dramatically, he picked up the lube and drizzled some onto his hand.

Phil grinned up at him. Dan smiled back, winked, then reached between his legs and pressed his finger slowly into his own ass. He smirked, meeting Phil's shocked face.

"You absolute motherfucker!" Phil yelped.

Dan laughed, finger shaking unsteadily inside his ass as his body vibrated from the giggles. He turned around and stuck his ass up in the air, making a show of thrusting his finger in and out of his ass.

"Ugh," he heard Phil groan. "I hate you. And I also hate how fucking hot you look right now."

Dan laughed harder, despite the fact that his cock was beginning to throb from how hard he was right now. "You should know by now that I always get what I want," he teased. Which obviously wasn't entirely true - he wasn't a dick, and he would do pretty much anything for Phil. But it was just too fucking fun to mess with Phil like this.

"You can get it on your own then." There was a teasing lilt to Phil's voice, and Dan knew Phil wouldn't actually be able to stay away for very long.

"That's fine, mate. I'm an independent woman who don't need no man."

Phil chuckled, and Dan grinned to himself. He added a second finger, then a third, making sure to go slowly and swivel his hips teasingly for the one-man audience behind him. He heard skin slapping as Phil clearly wanked himself off behind him.

Just as he had found his spot, the slapping sound behind him halted and Dan felt Phil crawling towards him. Soft hands gripped his hips, and then a pillow was wedged beneath them.

"Ooh, look who couldn't stay away," Dan taunted, allowing his body to sink down on the bed, ass still propped up.

Phil didn't respond verbally. Instead, Dan felt his tongue breach past his rim. Dan moaned loudly, hips grinding into the pillow below him. It felt fucking amazing, but that didn't stop him from continuing to tease Phil.

"Not one ounce of self-control," he joked. "Pathetic."

Phil body shook with silent laughter behind him, tongue sloppily removing from Dan's ass.

"C'mon, get back in there," Dan prompted, shaking his ass exaggeratedly in the air.

Phil slapped one of the cheeks. "Stop! You're such a menace."

"Babe, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish there, but you know slapping my ass just turns me on more." He wasn't even joking with that one. His dick twitched just from the prospect of being slapped again.

Phil snorted, but then he slapped Dan's other ass cheek, harder this time.

"Yassss!" Dan yelled out, purposefully over-exaggeratedly. "Punish me, dad!"

Phil collapsed against Dan's back, giggling uncontrollably. "Stop it, you dork!" He nibbled into Dan's back. "Do you want your ass eaten or not?"

Dan's shoulders were still shaking from laughter, but he forced himself to get under control, because yes he really fucking wanted Phil's tongue up his ass. "Okay, okay, I'll be good. Go."

Phil obliged, working his tongue back into Dan's ass, licking expertly along the taint and past his rim. 

It wasn't long before Dan was close to coming. He reached back and tapped Phil's arm, motioning for him to stop. "I'm close, babe."

"Same," Phil gasped out. 

"What do you want?" Dan breathed out, hand reaching down to grasp the base of his cock. God, he was so fucking close, he needed to come.

"Anything."

Dan snorted, turning around to face Phil. "Gotta be more specific than that, Phil."

"Want to fuck you."

Dan nodded eagerly, finding the lube and handing it to Phil. "Ooh, look who's changing his tune now."

Phil swatted at his shoulder. "Shut up. You're totally fucking me next time."

"Maybe." Dan smirked at Phil's cute eye roll. He pushed him back gently, leaning down to kiss him. God, he loved this man. "Love you," he murmured into Phil's mouth. 

"You just want my dick," Phil teased back.

"True." Dan grinned. He grabbed the lube that Phil had dropped onto the bed, and spread it generously along Phil's cock. 

They were both close enough that it only took a few minutes of Dan riding Phil's cock before Phil was coming, Dan following soon after. 

Dan dropped a kiss on Phil's forehead after a brief cuddle, then retreated to the bathroom to take a shower, tossing a wet flannel towards the bed for Phil to clean himself up. 

 

\-----

 

Dan shifted, pressing the Mario Kart controller against his crotch. He brought his legs up onto the sofa, adjusting until he was sat cross legged, all while still maintaining first place in the race. 

He leaned forward, forcing his full attention back on the television screen as he rounded the last corner, and let out an obnoxious cheer as he crossed the finish line.

"5-0," he taunted Phil, dropping the controller onto his lap and turning to face him. He faked a yawn. "Are you even trying? I might do the next race with my eyes closed."

Phil stuck out his tongue and hit Dan's shoulder. "You're so annoying."

"Babuse!" Dan rubbed his shoulder, fake-affronted. He grabbed the glass of water from the table in front of them, and took a few long sips, appreciating the tingles it sent to his lower stomach. "Ready to lose another round?"

"Ready to get crushed by the Phil-meister?" 

Dan snorted. "Oh, I'm real scared." 

"You should be. I'm going to win so hard this round."

"Jesus, you really need to work on your smack talk, Phil." Dan took another sip of his water, finishing up his fourth - or was it his fifth? - glass of the day. 

He wasn't exactly sure, just knew that his bladder had begun pleasantly thrumming a couple hours ago, and Dan had wanted to keep that feeling a little longer. He hadn't been sure how long he wanted to hold on for tonight, but so far he hadn't felt the desire to get up and use the toilet, the increasingly full feeling becoming more pleasant by the minute.

It took a couple more races - both of which Dan won - until Dan really started to feel the full effects of all the water he'd drunk. They were in the middle of another race, and Dan was currently in a pathetic fifth place. 

Normally he'd be pissed at himself for such a poor display, but he didn't give a fuck about the game right now. His bladder was heavy, a satisfying pulsing in his groin, and it just felt... nice. Just so fucking nice. He felt relaxed and sated, content to ride this feeling out and see where it took him.

"What's wrong, Danny boy?" Phil taunted, eyes glued to the screen as he maintained his first place position. "Can't keep up with the King of Mario Kart?"

Dan snorted, stretching his legs in front of him and rolling his hips slowly. His bladder spasmed, and he sighed pleasurably as the waves of urgency rolled through him. "Just felt like I should let you win a game. Didn't want to crush your ego _too_ much, mate."

Phil huffed out a laugh, which quickly turned into a loud cheer as he crossed the finish line. "Yes! I am the mas _ter_!" he sang out, doing a little victory dance to Dan's right.

Dan grinned, leisurely crossing the finish line a few moments after. "Yeah, yeah, you're still the loser," he said teasingly. He dropped the controller beside him, then leaned back against the sofa. He slipped a hand inside his joggers and squeezed tight, sighing loudly at the gratifying pressure. 

"Oh, so _that's_ why you sucked so bad."

Dan turned to face Phil, smirking as he drew his hand slowly up to the waistband of his joggers and pressed lightly against his bladder. He moaned softly as his stomach tensed, squeezing his legs together.

Phil dropped his own controller and shifted closer to Dan, grinning back at him. "You're so ridiculous," he said, voice sounding both fond and turned on. 

Dan shrugged, grinning mischievously back at Phil. 

"Can I join?" Phil asked, eyes trailing down Dan's chest to where his hand was languidly massaging along his cock over his joggers.

Dan nodded eagerly. He sometimes just liked to enjoy this as a solo thing, but he also loved when Phil took part in the fun. It was obvious that tonight was one of the nights both of them wanted this, together.

Phil tossed a leg over Dan's thighs, crawling onto his lap. He began kissing him, slow at first, but it wasn't long before they were both caught up in the moment, snogging earnestly. Dan could feel Phil's hard cock through the flimsy material of his pants, and Dan was getting more desperate by the minute. His bladder throbbed as he licked into Phil's mouth, and fuck, he really didn't want to take his lips off of Phil's, but he also knew he couldn't hold it much longer. 

"Bedroom," Dan breathed out, reluctantly pulling back from Phil. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Phil dropped one more kiss on Dan's lips, then stood up, holding a hand out to pull Dan up with him.

Dan shook his head and closed his eyes, drawing his legs together and dropping his head back against the back of the sofa. "Need a minute," he huffed out, banging his knees together repeatedly. 

He heard Phil groan, and the unmistakable sound of a hand stroking along a cock.

"Stop wanking off to me, you perv." Dan opened his eyes, bringing himself up to a straight sitting position. 

"Not my fault you're so hot." Phil tucked himself back into his pants, holding his hand out again to help Dan up. 

Dan declined the offer, instead waiting another few seconds to make sure he had himself back under control, then immediately jumping up from the sofa. "Last one to the bedroom has to wash the towels after!" he called out, giggling as he dodged past Phil and hurried toward their room. 

He heard Phil let out an affronted screech, and then the sound of footsteps following close behind. Dan couldn't exactly sprint, but he managed a half-jog, half-waddle, hand glued tightly to his crotch. Phil easily passed him, having the advantage of not having to contain an overflowing bladder.

Just after they rounded the corner into their bedroom, Phil turned to face Dan, pumping his arms up in celebration. As he did so, his feet somehow tripped over each other, and before Dan could do anything, he was teetering backwards in what felt like slow motion and then landing on his ass on the bedroom floor.

There was silence for half a second as Dan froze, worried that Phil had hurt himself, but then Phil was laughing loudly, flopped into a pile of limbs on the floor.

Dan relaxed, immediately dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of urgency, but he couldn't stop his laughter, even as his weak hold broke and he started leaking into joggers. He crossed his legs and gripped himself tightly, but the spurts kept coming, longer each time. 

Dan folded in on himself, laughing hysterically at the entire situation; the last of his hold gave way, and he was pissing full-force into his joggers. 

"Are you - " Phil choked out, still giggling in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck," Dan huffed out in response in between bouts of laughter, collapsing on the floor next to Phil. He gave up on trying to hold on anymore, the damage already done. The relief was all-consuming, and he just let himself enjoy the last of it while Phil snorted out giggles beside him. 

"Um... oops?" Dan said sheepishly, once his bladder had finally fully emptied himself, which set off another round of laughter.

"I guess neither of us needs to clean the towels now, at least." Phil grinned cheekily at Dan. 

"No, but we need to bleach the fuck out of the floor." Dan wrinkled his nose at the soaked floor beneath him. 

"Ugh." Phil sat up slowly, stretching his back out. "You're a mess, babe. Go shower and I'll get started on the floor."

Dan nodded in agreement, standing up and pulling off his joggers. He dropped them on the floor for Phil to deal with, then strode out of the room, shaking his ass as a little tease to Phil on his way out. 

 

\-----

 

Phil lathered the shampoo in his hands, then worked it through his hair. He stepped under the spray, humming to himself as he rinsed off.

Just as he was rinsing the last bits out of his hair, the shower door suddenly opened. Phil shrieked, jumping back and nearly toppling over onto the shower floor.

He clutched his chest, heartbeat still racing as he looked back at Dan's thoroughly amused face. 

"Who else were you expecting to be joining you in the shower, Phil?" Dan grinned, stepping into the shower and pulling the door closed.

Phil crossed his arms. "I don't know! I thought you were a serial killer or something." 

"You've watched _Psycho_ too many times."

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Phil grabbed his body wash from the shower rack and started scrubbing his arms. 

Dan rolled his eyes exasperatedly. 

"What?" Phil questioned. He held the bottle out to Dan. "Did you want some?"

Dan let out a loud huff. "We're not _that_ much of a boring married couple that I can't even join you in the shower, are we?" He took the proffered bottle, squeezed some of the foam into his hand, and motioned for Phil to turn around. 

"We're not even married." Phil obliged, sighing contentedly as Dan rubbed the body wash into his upper back, massaging into his shoulders.

"Not the point, you spoon." 

Phil smiled as he felt a kiss press into the top of his head. It's not like they _never_ showered together - it just didn't happen for most of their relationship, both usually preferring to use the shower to get quickly cleaned up, or to have a bit of alone time. 

"You just surprised me." Phil let out a low moan as Dan's hands drifted lower, squeezing against his ass. "Not that I'm complaining." He turned to face Dan, stepping closer into his space, and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Dan reciprocated, then pulled back a few moments later. He reached for the lube they kept in the en suite shower - usually for personal use - and clicked open the bottle. "Want to fuck in here?"

Phil chuckled. "Straight to the chase, huh?" 

Dan nodded, not looking the least bit sheepish. "Come on, we haven't had shower sex in ages." 

"That's because it's usually not that good."

Dan scoffed, and Phil leaned in to kiss the affronted look off his face. 

"I won't drop you again," Dan insisted, once they'd pulled back from the kiss. "Pinky swear." He grinned, holding his pinky out to Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes fondly, then held his pinky out and wrapped it around Dan's. "Fine. As long as all four feet between us stay on the ground this time." His ass had been bruised for weeks last time. Phil wasn't risking that again.

"You're no fun," Dan teased. He drizzled the lube onto his fingers. 

"Oh, so guess you've decided who's fucking who, then." Not that Phil actually cared - he was already itching for Dan's cock inside him - but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to rile Dan up.

"Don't pretend you don't want it." Dan smirked back, an all too knowing look on his face. One of the perks - and sometimes faults - of being with someone so long that they could read you like a book.

Dan guided Phil toward the shower wall, so they were back to front. He teased his finger over Phil's rim.

Phil shivered, in both anticipation... and also because it was bloody cold.

"Hey, wait!" Phil turned around, looking into Dan's confused face. "Why do you get to stand under the shower head while I freeze my ass off?"

"Oh my god, you princess." Dan's voice was both exasperated and fond. He reached up and readjusted the shower head, tilting it to the right so that they were both mostly under the spray. "Better?" 

"Much." Phil grinned back cheekily, then turned back around. He steadied himself with his hands against the wall. "Alright, go for it."

"Damn, your dirty talk is just getting better and better." Dan deadpanned. 

"Oh, Daniel, my sexy lover, please put your finger up my ass."

Dan snorted. "Okay, my balls have officially retreated all the way to my nipples."

Phil giggled, shaking his ass. "C'mon, give it to me."

Phil sighed as he finally felt Dan's finger push past his rim. He worked his hand over his own cock as Dan pressed more fingers inside. He could hear Dan working himself up with his own free hand as he used the other to open Phil up. 

"Okay, I'm ready," Phil said eventually, once he felt sufficiently opened up, and his cock was hard and heavy in his hand.

He felt Dan press a quick kiss against Phil's neck, then the sound of Dan slicking up his cock with lube. His cock pressed into Phil a moment later, inching slowly inside.

"Good?" Dan asked, steadying his hands on Phil's hips.

"Yeah, you can go faster." Phil stroked his hand over his slightly flagging erection as his body adjusted to the intrusion. 

They got into a nice rhythm, Phil's orgasm slowly building as Dan quickened his pace. Okay, so this was good, Phil had to admit. Nothing mind-blowing, but it was good sex, and Phil was enjoying it. He liked the warmth of the water cascading over his shoulders, the extra slickness of Dan's dick sliding in and out of his ass, the change of scenery that added a little extra excitement - 

Phil suddenly felt Dan slipping backwards, his feet sliding on the shower floor. His dick slipped out of Phil's ass, and then Phil heard a yelp and felt arms wrapping tight around his middle.

Phil's heart skipped a beat, his body freezing and time moving in slow motion.

Then, a second later, everything was silent again, they were both still standing, and Dan was laughing hysterically against Phil's back.

"Fuck," Dan spluttered out between giggles. "That was fucking close."

Phil turned around, heart still racing slightly, and swatted at Dan's shoulder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack for the second time today." 

Dan just laughed harder, wrapping Phil up in his arms. "Sorry, babe." His laughter subsided, and he pressed a kiss to Phil's forehead. "Can we finish? I was so close."

Phil just gaped back at him. "Are you serious? We nearly died." Okay, so he was being dramatic. He still was never fucking in the shower ever again. (At least not until Dan inevitably convinced him again sometime.) 

Dan pouted as Phil turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Can we at least go continue this in bed?" 

Phil shrugged, beginning to grab a towel to dry off. His own cock was still mostly hard, and Dan was looking deliciously hot with his dripping wet body and extra curly hair. "Yeah, of course."

Dan grinned, and Phil's jaw dropped as he watched him run off out of the bathroom and hop onto their bed, soaking wet and dripping water everywhere.

"Dan, you little shit!" Phil dropped his own towel and tore off after Dan, tackling him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You're My Best Friend" by Queen
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/176215769543/title-ooh-you-make-me-live-now-honey-word)


End file.
